Reunion of a lifetime
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Kevin makes Leo go to their 15th school reunion for a "surprize" My alternate ending for Stargirl This was a project for school so. yeah i'm posting it! i might edit more of it later but whatever for now, but i might also add onto it later who knows? just think of this as an alternate to "My Interveiw with Leo Barlock"


It's been Fifteen years since I've seen her, start girl left, nothing was the same. The Bunny-Hop was no longer fun, school was never the same. Since then I never bothered to go to school reunions.

"Leo, you have to go at least once. It would be nice to see everyone again." Kevin said, he was trying to convince me to go to our school's reunion. As always I said no, insisted on staying home, but today things were different, he was pushing harder, not backing down. It was unusual, but none the less I kept saying no

"Leo! Please! For me, for the old times! Come on once, and then I will NEVER beg you again to go, you won't regret it!" He spoke desperately, I don't understand what's going through that mans head, but he's planning something. Something I know I will not like.

I got up and walked into my kitchen grabbing another Soda from the fridge. "I'll think about it..." I heard him sigh in contentment.

"Thank you Leo…" I couldn't help but think about what could come out of going to the reunion as I was walking back. "Kevin," I started as I sat down "why, is it so important for me to go?" I looked him dead in the eyes daring him to lie, but I also added to my words to make sure couldn't help but tell me "I won't go if you don't tell me." I said sternly. This kind of reminded me of that movie _Carrie_, going to the schools prom then having a perfect moment placed in her hands only to have pigs blood poured on her.

"It's a surprise but Leo I promise you, if you don't go you'll regret it" finally I broke. "Fine! I'll be there."

And that's how I got here, in front of Mica Country Club for the reunion for Mica Area High School –MAHS-, as I started to walk through the doors I had a sinking feeling, I was nervous.

What was my surprise? What could I encounter walking into this place?

As I walked in the whispers began, I either heard, "Oh my god is that _Starboy_?", "Do you think him and Stargirl got back together after all these years?" or I heard "Leo Barlock is back?! He's never shown up before!" All these things surprised me. Didn't they dislike that I was with Stargirl? They still remembered me as _Starboy_? , they even noticed that I was never present at these things? It was amazing. I felt like suck a nobody in school and now I'm known for what? The boy who rebelled and dated someone that shunned then leaving her to fight for herself? ...now that didn't feel good.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, making me turn around to see Kevin "You came!" he said, shocked as if I'd bail out on him. "Yes, I came Kevin I told you I would, didn't I?"

He let out a breathless laugh "Yea you did, I just thought...well you wouldn't show up after all this time" I was about to respond to him…but the place went dark

_TAP! TAP! TAP! _

Someone was testing the microphone on stage.

"Hello?" that voice. The voice I spent fifteen years missing. The voice I never thought I'd see again. _Her_ voice…Stargirl.

The lights turned back on showing everyone facing the stage. There was the most beautiful girl I personally have ever seen. There stood a girl with sandy brown hair and freckles across her nose. Her hair down to her waist like a waterfall in curls. As my eyes moved down I saw that her dress matched her hair, a silk dress strap dress that pooled at her feet. Simply beautiful.

"Um, HI! I don't know if you remember me but, my names Susan Caraway you all know me as Starigirl!" The whole place gasped, I could see Dori Dilson in the corner silently crying.

Then déjà vu happened, our eyes met which made me desperately want to look away. But I savored that moment "I was brought here as a present for someone," present? "I hope that person is here or I'll look quite silly up here, Leo Barlock?" My heart stopped "Leo?" she asked again as the whispers among the crowd began. I couldn't move I was frozen. This was what Kevin had in mind? If so I didn't know either to punch him or hug him, maybe both.

"Um," she let out as her eyes looked straight into mine. She must've known it was me, but believed I was bailing on her again. But I couldn't do that this time, I wouldn't.

As I made my ways to the stage I heard people's howls and cheers.

I finally got up on stage,ready to face her again after all these years.

She looked up and smiled at me, making me smile back

"Long time so see,Leo."


End file.
